


Delicious

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Face Sitting, Jockstraps, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, ass eating, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Stiles comes to Danny with an interesting request.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos, I fix as I go and do a rough edit after, but there's always things that slip through the cracks.

Everything in Stiles’ mind was screaming at him to definitely /not/ do what he was going to do. Or thinking of doing. Thinking of maybe attempting. But there was thinking, and there was saying, and there was doing- the latter two winning out ten times out of ten when it came to Stiles. His conscious should’ve gone on vacation long ago, for fuck all attention he gave to it. 

He was walking down the school halls, a man on a mission- a person with a purpose, looking for one guy in particular. His mind raced with a variety of ways in which he would attempt to maybe kind of ask, all of which equal parts aroused him, and terrified him. But you had to start somewhere, right? 

It wasn’t until he’d nearly given up, when he made it to the front most doors leading out to the lot, and saw Jackson’s car gone, that he spotted him. That familiar tuft of immaculate, yet oh-so-soft looking hair heading out of the parking lot and down the street. Headphones in, head bobbing to something, hips swaying just a bit, but it was distracting enough that Stiles watched him round the corner out of site, continuing to stare off after him into the distance for a solid thirty seconds, before flailing back to life and chasing after him. Panting by the time he reached the end of the parking lot, and with a nearly collapsed lung when he finally caught up to Danny.

“Hey!’ He said, overestimating how loud Danny was playing his music, as the boy jumped forward a good two feet, eyes wide as he tore his headphones from his ears and stared back at Stiles. Danny, bless his heart, did his best to fix Stiles with something akin to the way Derek often looked at Stiles, but he was too soft to pull it off, and it just made Stiles grin that much wider as he held up a finger and caught his breath. Waddling after Danny, still half bent over, as he rolled his eyes and continued walking.

“What do you want, Stiles?” He asked, shoving his buds down the front of his shirt, and sliding his hands into his pockets. Pockets that were absolutely plastered to the expanse of his thighs, and Stiles, try as he might, was unable to spot any underwear lines. Interesting. Noted. “I just thought I’d uh- wow, I really am outta shape, alright, embarrassing, please don’t mention this to anyone- I uh. I wanted to just, ya know, walk you home. These are some pretty dangerous streets, and I do own a baseball bat.” Stiles reminded him with a shrug of his shoulders, now keeping pace upright with the goalie. “It’s three thirty in the afternoon, on a Thursday, in broad daylight- and you don’t even have a bat with you,” Danny supplied with a huff, looking far more amused than Stiles had originally anticipated, which was good. Very good. “Well you know what they say.” Walking in silence, Stiles tried and failed to think of something witty, before shaking his head. “Nevermind, I don’t know what they say.” Stiles cringed at the laugh he got out of Danny in return- loud and amused, and it took him longer than he would’ve liked to realize Danny was smiling now, almost encouraging Stiles to continue. “What do you actually want?” Danny asked, not unkindly, and Stiles bit hard on the inside of his cheek, and chewed, holding his hands up as he tried to find the most eloquent, and respectful way of-”I wanna learn how to eat someone out and I thought you’d maybe be down because you have a huge ass.”...

Danny paused, midstep, brow’s dangerously close to his hairline, and Stiles...Stiles was redder than a goddamn tomato in half a millisecond, mouth opening and closing as he tried as hard as he could to reverse time suddenly and stop his mouth from spewing what it just had.

Danny continued to stare, and the only thing keeping Stiles from bolting was the knowledge that if he ran away he’d probably trip, and there was no one around to help him up but Danny. Who would do it, because he’s Danny, and Stiles would die of embarrassment right there. So, he did what came naturally. “Dude that was so rude i’m so sorry, I just meant like- well I meant what I said, but I didn’t mean it to sound like, in any way I was calling you out, or making fun, or joking, or anything like that. Genuinely I have like this oral fixation and one day I was like ‘wow I would love to eat some ass, or some pussy, or both, maybe both at the same time, maybe one right after the other, i’m not sure, but wouldn’t it be delicious and satisfy my need to always be moving my stupid mouth’ and I thought wow well who could I possibly ask, and then you popped into my head. Ya know, cuz your butt is0like,” He paused, sucking in a breath and making two large circles with his hands, starting to sweat as Danny’s mouth fell open, his eyebrows in the fucking stratosphere as Stiles continued. “-and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about those buns of steel before, late at night, and just like, simulated being suffocated by them with a pillow- and so like ever since then all I can think about is like, eating you out, and seeing if i’m good at it, and practicing, and finally-” “Stiles! Jesus, stop, we’re...we’re in public, please stop.” Danny cried, cupping his hand over Stiles’ mouth- his other hand on the back of Stiles’ head as he looked around rapidly, beautiful tanned cheeks barely blushed as he met Stiles’ wide eyes, and stared. “Are you being one hundred percent serious right now?’ He asked, unable to completely wrap his mind around what Stiles was asking him. He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t already made his dick stir in the pouch of his briefs, but that wasn’t necessarily Stiles’ doing. Completely. Danny had been around the block quite a few times with guys before, enough to know what he did and did not enjoy. Being rimmed was at the tippy top of the like list. Now here was Stiles, asking so candidly if he could...fuck. 

“As serious as one can be, when public humiliation is just on the cusp of their future,” Stiles muttered, once Danny lifted his hand just inches from his mouth. “I’m not gonna tell anyone.” His day was going so /normally/ before this, but leave it to Stilinski to throw a wrench into that. Whether good or bad….Danny had yet to determine. Stepping back finally, arms crossed over his chest, he stared Stiles down, mostly because he wasn’t sure what to say himself. He wasn’t going to say no, that seemed...dumb, but saying yes...well. That also seemed dumb. And made him nervous. For some reason. “I’ll pay you?” Stiles offered, and Danny snorted, shaking his head as Stiles yet again lifted his hands. “Worth a shot. I will do literally anything you want though if you seriously don’t tell anyone I asked- especially jackson.” “I’m not going to say no.” Danny offered quickly, as nonchalant as he could, and how he managed to keep a straight face as Stiles processed that, and realized the unspoken implications, was beyond him. He looked like he’d seen the light and won the lotto all at once. Danny felt...proud. Oddly enough. 

“Sooo...not no?” Stiles started, and Danny nodded. Glancing to his left, and to his right once more, before stepping back in close to Stiles- looking him over as he visibly shrunk in on himself a bit. And given that he was ever so slightly taller than Danny, that was weirdly impressive. “Look I...you’re not unattractive,” He started, rolling his eyes again as Stiles perked back up all at once “-and now that I think about it, a good way to shut you up would be to give your mouth something else to do. So. Yeah. Sure. Whatever, I guess.” He wanted to seem nonplussed about the whole ordeal, but he couldn’t help the want that seeped into his tone as he reached down to adjust himself. Huffing as Stiles’ eyes tracked the movement, and for the first time, Danny noticed the sizable bulge in Stilinski’s pants. The throb of his cock down against his thigh, and holy fuck. “My parents are gone till six tomorrow, come over at four and we can try it. Okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer, simply turned on his heels and kept on walking. Popping his headphones back in just as Stiles called out ‘Wait, what’s your address?’. He already had Stiles’ number- Danny had everyone’s number, so he texted him the address, totally not thinking about the size of Stiles’ cock, or what they were going to do the following day. And he didn’t finger his ass extra rough in the shower that night either, nor did he wash his favorite jockstrap, or set aside a specific time to clean and prep after school. None of that. Not for Stiles. As if. 

Stiles totally jerked off in his jeep in the empty school parking lot though, eyes closed, and head thrown back as he imagined the taste of Danny’s asshole. Blissed out and nearly delirious as he milked the last drops from the head, panting. “Fuck.” He breathed, smiling like a crazy person the whole time he cleaned himself up, and drove home. Stomach tight with nerves as he tried to think of what he could do to prep for the next day. 

Try as he kight, Stiles was unable to catch much more than a glimpse or two of Danny throughout the following school day- nerves getting the best of him as they neared the final bell. What if it was a joke after all? What if Danny hoped this was some unspoken bro code where they’d just forget it ever happened? What if- but the ping of a text notification brought him out of his nervous stupor in the middle of Chemistry. Enough sense in him still to apologize profusely to Harris for not having his ringer turned off, before checking his texts under his desk, and gulping. 

Out of practice early. Going home to get ready. 4 sharp, remembeer, if you want as much time as possible before my rents get home. See you.-DM

Well alright then. 

Stiles lingered around the quad after school, having mapped Danny’s house to just a few blocks away as soon as he was free from Chem. He kicked rocks, and checked his breath, and adjusted his cock several times, before deeming it appropriate to head over. The quick drive to Danny’s seemingly on autopilot, but as soon as he was parked, his stomach sunk, and he was suddenly more nervous than he thought one person could be. Stuck somewhere between projectile vomiting, and cumming in his pants. Still, Stiles wasn’t going to back out of the opportunity of a lifetime. So he gathered himself as much as he could, and hopped out of the jeep. Running his fingers through his hair several times before ringing the doorbell. Danny’s footsteps on the other side deafening to Stiles, but thankfully, a good chunk of those nerves trickled away as the door was pulled open. His horniness taking the wheel as he took in Danny’s body. 

Clad in only a pair of lacrosse shorts, his bare chest on display, along with the V of his hips, Danny looked absolutely delicious. His toes curled nervously against the hardwood, and Stiles’ eyes tracked the movement with a lick of his lips. Danny, ever the observer, caught it, and simply squinted. Wondering how much of a freak Stiles really was. Freak in the best possible sense, as opposed to how most people who classify his freakiness. “So..” Stiles started, and no. Just no. Not again. “Upstairs, come on. I just got out of the shower so i’m all set if you are,” Danny explained, motioning Stiles inside, and showing him where to kick off his own sneakers, before leading him upstairs towards his room.   
“Nice place,” Stiles mumbled, hands in his pockets, clenching and unclenching as his eyes wandered the halls of Danny’s home, soon enough taking in the bright white of his bedroom. “Huh.” He hummed, audible, and Danny frowned, glancing around as he shut the door behind them, arching a brow. “It’s just- I don’t know. I guess I shouldn’t have expected anything other than immaculate and clean, but. Like. Nice. This is very nice. And it smells like coffee?’ Stiles sniffed the air, nose wrinkling despite enjoying the scent, and he smiled when Danny blushed and scratched at his chin. “That’s uh- this hot coffee type scrub shit, for your ass. It’s like...specially formulated to make it taste really good for the guy eating you out,” He explained, coughing towards the end, as Stiles jaw grew closer and closer to the floor. “Well I’ll be damned, they have something for literally every occasion. That’s fucking awesome,” Stiles laughed, and Danny cracked a smile at that. Shoulders more relaxed as he nodded, and motioned towards the bed. Briefly wondering if he should ask if Stiles wanted to make out. His lips perfect and pink, from all the biting Danny assumed, and his cupid’s bow looked like a place Danny wanted to suck on. But that would be weird. Totally weird. Straight to business. 

He dropped his shorts before he could think better of it, adjusting the growing bulge in the pouch of his black jockstrap, feeling more confident the longer Stiles looked. Danny liked sex. He was good at it. This was his /zone/. “How do you want me?” He asked, shifting on his feet as he stood at the foot of the bed, mouth suddenly too wet again as Stiles sucked in a breath, and reached down to massage his bulge through his jeans. “Um...however is most comfy to you honestly, dude, like. Yeah. Whoa. You look really hot in that.” Stiles rambled, sucking in a quick breath as Danny nodded, and turned around. Glancing back over his shoulder at Stiles and bouncing his ass a bit- bending over for show, before sprawling out over his bed. Pillow propped up under his chin, one leg pulled up a bit to bring his ass up. Cheeks spreading just a little. “So...yeah. Have at it. I’ll tell you what feels good? If you want. Or just let you do your thing.” He shrugged, blushing again as he shifted around to get most comfortable, as Stiles stared.

Danny’s ass was a fucking delicious sight to behold. Gorgeously tan, so smooth Stiles was sure he could see his reflection if he really tried. Except, he noted, happily, for a little fur deep within his crack. Right around where Stiles was sure his asshole was. Holy fuck, this was really happening. Holy fucking shit.   
Stiles swallowed a mouthful of excess drool as he shook out his hands, and came to the end of the bed. Moving around awkwardly for a bit as he found the best way to settle in behind Danny- telling the other boy to scoot further up the bed so Stiles could lie behind and to the side of him. One arm draped over one of Danny’s thick thighs, the other resting on his hip. Nervous again, before saying fuck it, audibly, under his breath, and moving that hand to take a nice grasp of one of Danny’s asscheeks. The heat of it, and the weight of it in his palm sending Stiles’ cock on a throbbing frenzy. “Danny, bro. Dude. Your ass could fucking cure any ailment, I swear to god,” Stiles groaned, sliding his other hand up and over the opposite cheek, to palm them at the same time. Alternating between slow sensual kneading, and a good hefty shaking of both of them. A soft plapplapplap echoing through Danny’s room as he did so. That sound alone made Stiles cock leak, he could actually feel it throbbing and pushing out pre at a rapid fucking speed the longer he did this. Happy to see that Danny’s shoulders would tense, and little sighs could he heard from further up the bed when Stiles would really dig in with his fingers. He wasn’t sure how long he spent just massaging Danny’s ass, going so far as to pepper his cheeks with kisses- tongue barely grazing the hot flesh as he went, before Stiles finally squared his shoulders up a bit, and grabbed two handfuls of Danny;s cheeks with purpose. Prying them apart slowly, and letting out a slow and prolonged ‘fuck’ as Danny’s hole was revealed. His crack darkened in color as it delved inwards, until it came to his asshole. Dark and dusky, rimmed by even darker hair just around the perimeter of his hole. Stiles simply stared, aware of Danny holding his breath, as the cool air in the room washed over his crack- his cheeks so large that without being held open it got pretty humid and sweaty in between. Stiles picked back up massaging the boys cheeks, all while keeping them spread, before temptation became too much. Danny, waiting for the inevitable, tensed suddenly at the long sniff that came from between his cheeks. Glancing over his shoulder as his own cock threatened to burst from the pouch of his jock, to watch Stiles open one eye, and grin wildy, before taking another long whiff of Danny’s ass. “Jesus Christ,” Danny whined, clearing his throat after, slightly ashamed, as he reached back to hold open his cheeks for Stiles, allowing the boy to slide his arms around Danny;s thighs, cupping them underneath and pulling him down the bed a bit with a force Danny found completely, and utterly fucking arousing. Nose pressed against Danny;s skin now, Stiles continued huffing, open mouthed, against Danny’s crack, before pressing his nose right over the soft wrinkled flesh of his asshole and sniffing deeply. “Your hole smells so fucking good,” Stiles nearly growled, before suddenly pressing his tongue out and against the center of Danny’s hole. Hot and twitching, Danny yelped- jumping forward, and canting his hips down against the mattress to relieve the pressure on his aching cock. “Fuck, yes, finally,” He laughed, cheeks red as Stiles chuckled and went to town on Danny’s ass. The build up so fucking good, but now that he;d practically gotten high off of that rich coffee scent, mixed in with a smell Stiles would too soon come to find out was just the natural musk of Danny’s sweaty ass, had driven Stiles practically feral. Fingers digging painfully into Danny;’s thighs, as his tongue swirled and flicked and fucked against Danny;s hole. The taste indescribable, but fucking delicious. Just as he;d imagined, like Danny’s fat ass would taste anything but. Like holy fuck. Stiles moaned, and cursed, all the while his tongue was finally working it’s way into Danny’s hole. The other boy writhing in place, thick thighs shaking as he began to throw his ass back onto Stiles face. Receiving a groan and a firm slap to his ass as suddenly as he did so, which was all the approval he needed. Lip between his teeth, pillow fisted in his hands, Danny twerked back onto Stiles face, and his tongue, grinding his ass, wiggling it back and forth, all the while his cock grew closer and closer to orgasm. “Yeah, tongue fuck that ass, that’s what you wanted ride? To eat my fucking hole, Stilinski, fuck. You kinky fuck, you’re eating my ass like you’re fucking starving for it, fuck yeah. Just like that. Spit on it,” Danny ordered, the hungry power bottom in him lighting up as he leaned up a bit, spreading his cheeks extra wide again suddenly, and moaning like a slut in heat as Stiles hawked a fat wad of spit onto his already soaked hole, before diving back in, plunging his tongue a good inch or so deep, and Danny fell forward. A string of high pitched ‘yesyesyes’ escaping him as Stiles fucked past the tight, stubborn ring og his hole, tasting his insides- which were just as fucking delicious, raunchily so, Stiles’ mind supplied, as the rest of his fucking ass. Stiles’ cock had been out since the first whiff of Danny’s ass, fat and heavy between his legs as he slid it against the edge of the mattress- tip catching on the rumpled up sheets, smearing them with musky precum that Stiles, oddly enough, got off on, imagining Danny mouthing and sniffing at it after he left. A boy could at least dream, couldn’t he? 

It wasn’t until Stiles had shifted Danny’s hips up, and taken a firm hold of his cock through his jock pouch that Danny pulled on the breaks, long enough to sit up and catch his breath- reaching back to grab Stiles by the hair and haul him out of his cheeks for a second. Danny could have cried, it was a sight to behold. Stiles, mouth wet, a stray pube or two around his lips, panting, pupils blown wide, hungry for more. More of Danny’s hole. Fuck, it was more lust for his fucking ass than Danny had ever seen before. “Get on your back,” He ordered, laughing suddenly as Stiles scrambled to turn over, hoping he knew where things were going, because if so...fuck.  
Danny stood on wobbly legs, slipping off his jock and tossing it aside, giving his cock a few good strokes, before looking down between his legs at Stiles, catching the movement of his hand and glancing down, and…

“What?” Stiles asked suddenly, pausing mid stroke, jeans and boxers kicked off somewhere to the side, as he took in Danny’s shocked expression. Stiles glanced slowly between his cock, and Danny’s face, frowning. He slapped the length of it against his stomach, smearing pre over his belly button, and Danny audibly gulped. “Your cock is fat as fuck,” He breathed, dropping down onto his knees, and settling back over Stiles’ face. Not quite yet seated yet, but that was fine. Just gave Stiles a chance to run his nose along Danny’s balls and taint, sniffing like the dirty little fuck he was, all while laughing and shaking his cock up at Danny. “You think?” He asked, sincerely, and Danny couldn’t help himself. One hand on the headboard, he sat back over Stiles’ face- muffling the boy’s moans as he used his free hand to reach back and swat Stiles’ hand away from his cock. Danny replaced it with his own, smearing the precum at the tip down and over the massive shaft several times, until it was shiny and slick, and Stiles started moaning extra load against his hole. The vibrations of which sent Danny into the ride of his life. Sliding and grinding down onto Stiles tongue, sitting up suddenly every few seconds to allow the boy to breathe- before he was tugged back down by Stiles’ hands. One of them found Danny’s cock as he slid forward a bit, and took Danny’s balls into his mouth. Slurping on them with his eyes closed, and Danny could only briefly glance down between his thighs, watching Stiles gargle on his nuts and stroke his cock with those long, pale fingers. Looking back quickly, he focused on Stiles’ cock, on the large heft of his balls slapping down against the tops of his thighs as Danny jerked him off. Jesus, he had to have been at least eight inches long, and girthier than a fucking beer bottle. Danny’s hand barely fit around it, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Stiles’ beast of a cock would feel like stretching his tight little asshole wide open. Gaping, stuffing him full of cum. Fuck, he wanted to see Stiles cum. 

A mumble from underneath him drew Danny from his thoughts, and he sat back a bit, fucking up into Stiles’ fist to hear what the other had been trying to say. “I’m really fucking close, you won’t have to wait long,” Stiles gasped, and Danny blushed deep, realizing he’d been speaking aloud. “Yeah, fuck, me too- keep eating my ass,” Danny managed, scooting up and slamming his ass back down on Stiles’ mouth, grinding at a brutal pace as his balls drew up from where they lay wet and loose over Stiles’ face, his own hand speeding up on Stiles’ monster cock. Leaning back far enough to spit all over it, making the slide so sloppy Danny began to buck with his impending orgasm. Stiles cock throbbing under his fist, getting impossibly thicker, before his legs stuck straight out, and his toes curled, and he absolutely fucking drenched Danny in cum. Moaning out into Danny’s hole as his cock was milked for all it was worth- Danny leaning back as best he could to slurp up what he could from the tip of Stiles’ cock-0 the boy thrashing wildly beneath Danny’s ass at the sensitivity, but Danny didn’t care. His own cock was still being stroked, and he was cumming just as he swirled some of Stiles’ thick load around his mouth. Shooting cum all over the wall behind his bed, his headboard, and finally drooling down and over his own balls, and Stiles’ face. Danny rode it out, all the while moaning, open mouthed, against the tip of Stiles’ cock, until he felt he couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he let himself fall fully backwards, Head against Stiles’ groin, thighs spread open and barely held up, ass completely smothering Stiles’ face. Stiles, who’s legs had fallen back down to the ground, and his arms outstretched to either side, and mouth still moving- albeit so nehwat lazily, against Danny’s now relaxed rim. Tongue slipping in and out, over and over again, and Danny’s cock gave a valiant twitch to try and get hard again almost immediately. “Fuck...just like that,” Danny sighed, smiling as he brought his hands up and behind his head, nearly dozing off in the half hour or so in which Stiles simply ate him out. Tongue never slowing beyond languid kitten licks, nose pressed against Danny’s balls, breathing in the scent of them as he relaxed post orgasm, in the best fucking way possible. Finally though, Danny rolled himself over and off of Stiles- only to turn around and curl up against the boys side. Draping a leg and an arm over him, nestling his face against the boys damp, sweaty hair, sighing deeply.   
“That was,” He started “-Fucking incredible,” Stiles finished, both of them laughing as they wiggled into a more comfortable cuddling position. “I’ve never had anyone sniff my ass before,” Danny mused quietly, aware that he should check the clock, and maybe get in the shower before his parents got home. But he couldn’t bring himself to so much as think of standing after having his soul sucked out through his asshole. “It smelled really good, I can’t be held accountable for what I do once my face is down there. It was like I was a fucking wolf, dude, just hungry for that hole,” Stiles huffed, and Danny moaned despite himself- thrusting his hardening cock against Stiles’ hip, and gasping as one of Stiles hands found it’s way between his soaked cheeks- fingering at the opening to his hole teasingly. “Also, I learned I have a big dick today, which is pretty cool,” Stiles snickered, and Danny couldn’t help but laugh. Reaching out to flop Stiles’ cock over, a solid six thick inches as soft as it was. How in the world Danny’s cock radar had not been able to deduce that Stiles was packing this, he'd never understand., But fuck all if he wasn’t going to have some fun with it. “Next time bring an overnight bag and park up the street. I like to cuddle,” Danny mused, tugging Stiles in closer, to nibble at the boys collarbone gently. “Next time, huh?” Stiles asked, disbelief evident in his voice. “If you think i’m not going to ride your face every fucking chance I get, you’re dumber than you put off.” “Never look a gift horse in the ass,” Stiles said triumphantly, and Danny rolled his eyes, swatting at the boys cock playfully, and laughing out loud as Stiles shouted. “Okay okay, but next time, no coffee scrub. If your ass smells and tastes that good with it, I wanna know how you taste after lacrosse practice.” And fuck if Danny could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun and sexy to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 Follow me on Twitter for updates on stories, hot thoughts and drabbles and raunchy goodness at: @MuskyWolfThings  
> Same @ for Tumblr, though i'm less active there these days.


End file.
